<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absolutely Not by crochetaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869378">Absolutely Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway'>crochetaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and OneShots [146]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor finally teaches Hermione how to ride a broom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and OneShots [146]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Absolutely Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirewhiskySoul/gifts">FirewhiskySoul</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>A/N: I couldn't decide who to gift a fic to for my 31 Days of Writing Challenge... so I put a call out on my Facebook page and got 14 prompts. This was a ton of fun and I think I might have to do it again sometime! I wrote 14 drabbles, over 6,000 words in one day!</b>
</p><p>  <b>No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nope, no uh-uh, I’m not doing it.” Hermione jumped off the broom, and landed on her feet, twisting her ankle slightly and backing away quickly.</p><p>“Hermione,” Viktor said patiently. “The broom is made to not drop you. It is a children’s broom. You’ll be fine.”</p><p>“It just rolled me over onto my side!” Hermione shouted. “I am <em>not</em> getting on that death trap.”</p><p>“But you didn’t fall,” Viktor replied. “Here.” He held the broom out for her to take again, but Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, backing away.</p><p>“I said no,” she warned him. “I won’t do it.”</p><p>Viktor frowned. “Don’t you want to learn to fly?”</p><p>Hermione sighed. She did. She really, really did, but she couldn’t quite get over her fear of falling. It was a block and she wasn’t sure she would ever move past it.</p><p>“Here,” he said, climbing on the broom himself and gesturing for her to sit in front of him.</p><p>“We’ve tried this already,” Hermione said. “You go to fast for me, remember?”</p><p>“It’s like a bike,” he told her. “You need some speed to stay even on a bike, right?”</p><p>Hermione nodded, edging just a little closer to where he waited on the broom. “Right,” she agreed.</p><p>“Same concept with the broom,” he replied. “You need a bit of speed to keep from going sideways.”</p><p>Hermione frowned. “I see Quidditch players hover all the time,” she replied.</p><p>“Ah, but they have great control of their brooms,” he said. “Good core control,” he patted his very flat, very ripped stomach. “You, eh, not so much core control,” he grinned at her.</p><p>“I should take offense to that,” Hermione faux-pouted. She was close enough now that Viktor was able to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her to him.</p><p>“I like your tummy,” he said placing a kiss on her nose. “It’s very soft.”</p><p>“You know that is not a compliment, right?” she asked as she threw a leg over the broom and sat in front of him.</p><p>“It is from me,” he said, kicking off the ground. It was a children’s broom, so it only covered about a meter from the ground. If Hermione strained, her toes could probably reach. Viktor’s arms were tight around her, holding the broom between her legs. “Now some speed,” he said, leaning forward. Hermione had to lean with them and slowly the broom moved forward going faster and faster.</p><p>Viktor wrapped her hands around the broom, with his over hers as they sped around the practice pitch. “See, it’s not so hard,” he murmured into her ear. “You are a very capable flyer.”</p><p>“Only with you sitting behind me,” Hermione said, taking a small breath when Viktor removed his hands from hers and placed them on her hips.</p><p>“See, you are doing it,” he said. She could hear the grin in his voice and felt a matching one bloom on her face. “And you said you couldn’t fly.”</p><p>“Does it count if you’re still behind me?” she asked.</p><p>“Hmm,” he hummed, then kissed her cheek and suddenly, he was gone, she looked behind her to see that he rolled right off the broom and was waving at her.</p><p>“Viktor!” she shouted, grabbing the broom tighter, but instead of panicking, she slowed her breathing and pulled up on the broom, making it come to a complete stop.</p><p>“See you didn’t even need me,” he said as he jogged up to her.</p><p>“Diving off of brooms is not the way to teach me how to fly,” she scolded.</p><p>“Ach, I was fine,” he replied. “Ready to move on to a<em> real </em>broom?”</p><p>“Absolutely not!”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~Fin~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>